


You Spin My Head Right Round

by 2GayNTired4This



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: All teh bantz, I hate myself, M/M, Merlin has ADHD, Modern AU, Rubbish Title tbh, Tags, Uni!Arthur, amiright?, fidget spinners - Freeform, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2GayNTired4This/pseuds/2GayNTired4This
Summary: Or: How a stray fidget spinner landed Arthur Pendragon with a date.





	You Spin My Head Right Round

Arthur sighed in frustration as he pored over the papers in front of him. He had a history final in two hours and he was doing some last minute studying over a cup (or five-- Don't judge him) of coffee at the local café. Honestly, why would he ever need to know every single part of Wilson's Fourteen Points? He wasn't even American!

Just as Arthur was considering dropping out of college and running away to Wales to become a sheep farmer, something suddenly slammed into the side of his face and bounced onto the table.

"Ow! What the--?" Arthur clasped a hand to his cheek as it began smarting from the hit. He picked the object up, scowling as he noticed it had messed up his pile of history notes. His scowl deepened when he recognized the projectile as one of those stupid fidget spinners everyone was going crazy over.

Arthur huffed in anger. Those fucking spinners were so bloody annoying! They were made for people with ADHD and anxiety, but the only people who actually bought them were ridiculous tossers who thought playing with the spinners made them look cool. Arthur wished this stupid trend would follow man buns and the Charlie Charlie challenge into Hell where it belonged. He clenched the spinner tighter in his hand and turned his glare upwards to seek out the idiot who had hit him.

A pale, lanky man with rather prominent ears bound towards him, an embarrassed flush raised on his sharp cheekbones. "Oh, my God," he started. "I am so--"

Arthur cut him off. "What the fuck, mate? I'm just sitting over here trying to study and you hit me with this fucking thing--" He shook the spinner for emphasis. "-- and fuck up my papers? Watch where you fucking throw this.

"Why the fuck do you have one of these things anyway? Do you think fucking twirling it around makes you look like some kind of badass? Newsflash: It doesn't! It makes you look like a fucking twat!"

During Arthur's rant, the stranger's embarrassed flush had turned into one of anger and spread to the tips of his large ears. A glint of rage shone in his blue eyes (which were very pretty-- no that Arthur noticed). "I have ADHD, you prat!"

Arthur froze. "W--what?"

"I have fucking ADHD. I use my spinner to stim, not to 'look like a badass.' I was standing in line over there, and I accidentally let go of it and hit you. I was coming over here to apologize, but you can forget about that because you're a fucking dollophead!"

Arthur blinked as his mind registered the man's words. "What the bloody hell is a dollophead?"

The stranger snorted. "Seriously?" he said. His voice took on a teasing tone and mirth glimmered in those bright eyes. "All of that, and my use of the word dollophead is what you're fixated on?"

"Well," Arthur replied, voice taking on a teasing tone of his own, "I'm not really sure if it qualifies as a word."

"It so does!"

"Oh, really? Define it then."

"In two words?"

Arthur nodded.

"Arthur Pendragon," the man declared with a sly grin.

Arthur's brow furrowed in confusion. "How do you know my name?"

The blue-eyed stranger smirked. "It's written all over your oh-so-precious papers there, mate. Not exactly inconspicuous."

Arthur let out another huff and gave what was totally not a pout. "It's not exactly fair that you get to tease me about my name and I have no idea what yours is."

The man held out his hand and gave a charming grin. "Merlin Emrys."

"Well, Merlin," Arthur drawled, taking the proffered hand and shaking it. "How about I buy you a coffee to make up for yelling at you?"

Merlin let out an easy laugh, ridiculously blue eyes lighting up and pale pink lips curving up into a cheeky smile as he replied, "That would be delightful."

Fuck history.


End file.
